Hora de dormir
by athenai
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Qué pasaría si en noche de luna nueva Inu observa cómo Kagome acuesta a Sota?, ¿qué recuerdos le traerá? El deseo de ser amado despierta... ¡disfruten y dejen review!


Bien, soy nueva, lo admito. Para empezar les traigo un one-shoot. ¡Espero les guste! Recién me acabo de conectar a FF, pero antes había dejado algunos reviews con el nombre de "Athenas XD!" (bien desconocida, pero bueno). Este one-shoot se lo quiero dedicar a Evil-Mitzuki-Dono, y a LunaAi!!, (que dudo lo leas, pero mereces bastante crédito por este fic n.n)… ¡Gracias amigas! Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. no me perenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. _

**

* * *

**

**Hora de dormir. **

_"Inuyasha ha sido herido de gravedad…"_ pensó una angustiada Kagome. Claro que lidiar con ese hanyou tan orgulloso no era nada fácil, y ahora, después de la reciente batalla con Sesshoumaru, que en realidad fue breve, tenía una horrible cortada en el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, el motivo de su preocupación no era la herida en sí. No. Lo que _realmente_ le preocupaba, era que los astros parecían -literalmente- haberse puesto en su contra, y es que Sesshoumaru encontró el momento menos apropiado para herirlo: esa noche habría luna nueva.

Una herida así normalmente no afectaría mucho a nuestro orgulloso hanyou, pero la herida para un humano normal era grave, y el ocaso no tardaría en caer. Aún cuando la herida ya empezaba a curarse y se estaba formando una horrible costra (gracias a su sangre especial) Kagome no podía evitar estar angustiada, así que, haciendo caso omiso a las numerables protestas del hanyou, se lo llevó (a rastras) a su era.

Refunfuñando, Inuyasha salió del pozo devora-huesos de la época de Kagome. No le gustaba. Odiaba la idea de tener que _huir_ por estar herido. Pero odiaba, más que nada, la idea de sentirse débil. De por sí humano y ahora herido…. ¡já! Ni cómo remediarlo…

Kagome fue a la cocina y se encontró con su madre, quien preparaba la cena.

- ¡Kagome, hija, qué sorpresa! dime ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que volverías hasta la próxima semana…

- Sí, bueno…. lo que pasa es que… Inuyasha está herido y pues…

- ¡Ah, bueno! Entonces agregaré un filete. No te preocupes, está bien. Anda, ve a curar sus heridas, hija.

Con la respuesta resuelta de su madre, Kagome se tranquilizó. (**n/a:** ¡oye, pues que mamá tan comprensiva tienes, mi chava!) Así que, sin más, subió con Inuyasha las escaleras y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Kagome prendió la luz, dispuesta a vendarle el brazo, sin importarle el 'orgullo' de cierto pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Feh! Pero qué exagerada eres, Kagome –refunfuñó Inuyasha (por milésima vez) al ver que Kagome iba a aplicar antiséptico – ¡por favor! si sabes que mi cuerpo es especial, y además---

- "Además" nada. Hoy es luna nueva, así que cállate- respondió la sacerdotiza en tono cansado. ¿Es que siempre tenía que refunfuñar por todo?

- ¡Oye, quién te crees tú, eh? keh!... ¿A quién crees que estas callan-- arggggg!

-¿lo ves? – Kagome tenía en los labios una sonrisa socarrona, declarando su victoria. La miko le había aplicado alcohol de lleno a Inu, sólo para hacerlo callar… (**n/a**: ¬¬ malvada… XD!)

Después de la típica mini-lucha que siempre sostenían, un Sota enfundado en su pijama irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Mira, luna nueva! –exclamó al ver el pelo negro de Inuyasha -Nee-chan ¿ya terminaste de curar a Inu-no-niichan? – preguntó el chico frotándose los ojos. Al menos para él, ya era tarde (**n/a:** las 10:00 de la noche! xP)

-Hai- respondió con una sonrisa Kagome, mientras escuchaba el vigésimo "¡Feh!" de Inuyasha.

-Entonces…- dudó el niño- ¿podrías…. acostarme… como lo solías hacer…?

-Pero, Sota…- Kagome trató de buscar una excusa, cualquiera. Acostarlo le traía recuerdos de su padre, y después de su muerte no lo había vuelto a hacer.

-¿Onegai?- Suplicó el chico al ver la mirada dudosa de su hermana

Kagome suspiró, y al no encontrar una verdadera objeción, asintió levemente –está bien, vamos.

Otro "keh" se escuchó e Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Apenas los cerró, y se encontró con los recuerdos que tanto deseaba olvidar.

**_Flash back _**

_-¿Mami…? – un niño adorable, con unas hermosas orejas triangulares encima de su cabeza y vestido con un haori rojo, miró, con lágrimas contenidas, a su madre. Escondía con su mano la herida en su frente, y sus ojos dorados se veían chispeantes- ¿por qué los aldeanos me tiraron piedras esta vez, mamá? _

_La mujer se volteó alarmada, con la cara tensa hacia su hijo. Quitó, con algo de esfuerzo, la mano del pequeño, encontrándose con la sangrante herida. Sólo pudo suspirar. _

_-Inuyasha… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas ¿eh? – regañó sutilmente la mujer en tono cansado – Sabes bien que-- _

_-¡Sí! Pero no se porque se portan así ¡¡yo no he hecho nada, lo juro!!…- sin más, soltó las lágrimas contenidas y se echó a correr. _

_La mujer suspiró ¿qué hacer? El niño no tenía la culpa de la crueldad de la gente, pero… frustrada, y volviendo a soltar ese suspiro contenido, volteó a la ventana del recinto. Pudo ver entonces que ya había oscurecido, así que alcanzó a su hijo. _

_- Anda Inu, ven, vamos a acostarte. _

_El niño sólo la miró, detuvo su carrera y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su haori,asintió. _

_Ella lo acostó en el futón, curó la herida de su frente y lo colocó en su regazo, mientras tocaba con mimo aquellas orejas, haciendo que él sonriera. Cuándo vio que su hijo estaba a punto de preguntar algo, ella se le adelantó (**n/a:** que malvada¿no? XD). Suavemente empezó a cantar una canción, arrullándolo. Era el modo en que ella le hablaba de su padre, entonando cuánto lo amó, cantando sus batallas, sus glorias, sus penas. _

_-¿Alguien me amará, mami?- Los ojos del pequeño destilaban en duda y esperanza cuando la pregunta cruzó sus labios _

_-Claro. Nunca lo dudes, hijo mío.- Su respuesta fue resuelta. Ella jamás le arrebataría esa ilusión a su hijo._

_-¿Cómo lo sabré?_

_-Cuando te hable, te abrace o te tenga en su regazo, incluso con que te mire, te sentirás protector y protegido; sentirás ese amor, un calor especial, y en ese momento lo sabrás. _

_-Un calor especial...- el murmullo del hanyou se olvidó ante su siguiente pregunta - ¿Será cómo el tuyo? _

_-Sí, pero diferente. _

_-¿dife--_

_-No te preocupes Inu –rió la madre- tú lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.- Y ella volvió a su labor de dormirlo, poniendo su corazón en ello. _

_El pequeño pensó que no importaba si los aldeanos le aventaban yunques, siempre su madre estaría ahí… lástima que nadie le avisaría de la cruel realidad; ella no estaría por mucho tiempo… _

_Relajándose con el canto de su madre y sus mimos, pronto se encontró dormido, soñando que, algún día, podría salir del castillo de su madre sin miedo, y encontraría a esa persona, ese calor especial, y le diría adiós a la soledad. _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe… ¿por qué su corazón humano le hacía esas jugarretas? .¿que no era suficiente el hecho de no poderse defender? Él había trabajado duro para olvidar los instantes de su infancia, a su madre, a los aldeanos, las historias de su padre, las canciones en las noches frías, todo lo que vivió, con el único objetivo de quitarse una vulnerabilidad, de sobrevivir. Sabía que si vivía añorando ese pasado –al menos cuando estaba solo- corría un gran peligro, ya que sus sentidos se acallaban y la tristeza lo volvía presa fácil ¿su único remedio…? Olvidar. Sacar todo eso con sus garras. Ése era el motivo por el cual no podía estar quieto, por el cual siempre buscaba pelear. Ahora se abandonaba más con el asunto de "Kikyo" pero... ya no estaba solo...

_"¿Qué rayos…? Maldito corazón humano… Aunque… admito que ése es uno de los momentos mas preciados para mí…_ -sacudió su cabeza- _Me pregunto… ¿la forma de acostar a un niño habrá cambiado en 500 años...? Supongo que sí, es decir, son 500 años, pero… me gustaría ver"_. Bien, si algo distingue a un cachorro, de seguro es su curiosidad, e Inuyasha no es la excepción (**n/a:** a q no parece cachorro, eh? xP).

Kagome siguió a Sota a su habitación.

-¿Ya te lavaste los dientes, Sota?

-Hai

-Bien.

Kagome destendió la cama, ignorando que era escuchada. _"¿Lavarse los dientes?"_ -pensó un confundido hanyou- _"¿para qué?"_ – encogió los hombros sin darle importancia y continuó escuchando.

El niño saltó a la cama, y Kagome lo arropó. Inuyasha seguía los sonidos, aún sin atreverse a entrar. (**n/a: **nee… pa' q se hace el loco, si bien que está escuchando…XD)

- ¿Y bien…? –preguntó Kagome, sin estar segura de qué hacer. Antes lo hacía casi a diario, pero Sota era un niño pequeño, y desde que murió su padre no lo había vuelto a hacer.

-¿Por qué querías que te acostara Sota?

_"¿Por qué? .¿Cómo que por qué!"-_ cierto hanyou 'en su presentación humana' se debatía alterado _-"Pues porque ése es uno de los momentos más sagrados para un niño, porque--"_

-Porque te extraño, siempre te la pasas en la otra época… y... porque desde que papá murió…. pues... ya no lo has hecho…

Aquello conmovió a los jóvenes. Kagome simplemente asintió. Inuyasha en cambió, puso más atención, aún como humano tenía buen oído. _"¿De qué se queja?" _pensó triste el hanyou -_"desde que okaa murió no he recibido mimos así… bueno, de acuerdo, a veces Kagome me reconforta... eso sólo cuando no se emociona con el collar, keh!... espera... ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Lunas nuevas…¡feh!"_

-Bien…-suspiró Kagome- ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¡Cuéntame una de las aventuras del Sengoku!- exclamó emocionado el niño

_"No entiendo… ¿qué tiene mi época de emocionante?… sólo son guerras, youkais, muertes… ¡keh!" _

-Bien- comenzó Kagome mientras apoyaba a Sota en su regazo. Para este punto, Inuyasha ya estaba en el quicio de la puerta, asomando la cabeza, preguntándose qué anécdota elegiría Kagome; hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido pensar en lo mucho que habían pasado juntos.

-¿Inu-no-niichan te quiere mucho?- preguntó de repente Sota, antes de que su hermana pudiera decidirse por una aventura.

La respuesta no tardó en resonar en la cabeza de Inu _"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!, ella es mía ¿qué clase de pregunta esa?"_ pero su respuesta impulsiva fue cambiada de inmediato al darse cuanta de lo que había pensado "¿_eh?…¿mía?... digo… ¡keh!" _

-Pues… -Kagome habló indecisa. Para calmar sus nervios empezó a acariciar el cabello de Sota. En ese instante, Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, revivir su recuerdo en Kagome -… yo soy su amiga, y él me cuida y me protege… querías oír una anécdota del Sengoku ¿no?- Cambió de tema Kagome, tan rápido cómo pudo. Inuyasha puso mas atención, y aunque sólo tenía asomada la cabeza, podía oír todo. –Bien, una vez... entramos en bosque muy lúgubre, parecía no tener salida; sin importar a donde íbamos, sólo veíamos árboles muertos. En fin, en medio de la confusión nos atacó un youkai-insecto… – Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sopetón… ¡claro que lo recordaba!

_"Creí que perdería a Kagome, que sus miedos la vencerían…, pero una vez mas me demostró que es fuerte. Me gustaría saber…"_

–…Inuyasha tomó el control de la pelea inmediatamente. Sin embargo, el insecto nos atacó por sorpresa, y nos envolvió con una especie de telaraña de la que no pudimos escapar… nos íbamos a volver nidos de ese youkai, – un estremecimiento recorrió a la joven.

-¿tipo 'alien'!- exclamó asombrado Sota

_"¿Alien…?"_

-No- contestó con una suave risa - … bueno más o menos, pero no exactamente. El capullo consumía tus miedos y tus emociones, no tu cuerpo en sí.

-Oh.

-Cuando quedé encerrada en ese capullo- Kagome recordaba- soñé que nuestro peor enemigo se venía a esta época, y que ustedes… -suspiró- bueno, no importa… el punto es que me figuré en la escuela, con muchas personas, y Naraku mataría a todos, pero ¿sabes?, justo entonces, mientras toda la gente huía, apareció él, como humano.

_"¿La pesadilla de Kagome es que Naraku pase por el pozo…?" _el hanyou se preguntaba, atónito…_ "Y tambien...¿mi forma humana?" _sacudió la cabeza y continuó escuchando.

-¿Luna nueva? - Preguntó de nuevo Sota.

-No. Era extraño, a pesar de ser de día, él estaba como un humano.

_"Humano en pleno día...¿Con Naraku merodeando!…¡Esa parece mas bien MI pesadilla!" _pensó alarmado nuestro hanyou. (**n/a:** sí… sólo falta Kikyo y el cuadro está completo XP)

-¿Sabes? – continuó Kagome -Si tú te rendías a tus pesadillas… terminabas como nido de bichos. Y justo en ese instante, me sentía así. Yo le advertía que no debía pelear, y no sé como, pero de pronto sus ojos enrojecieron, y como si pudiera controlar su transformación, apareció como hanyou. Me dijo que me protegería y yo no lo dudé. No sé lo que pasó, pero Inuyasha me dio la suficiente confianza para romper ese capullo. Cuando hablé con los demás, me dijeron que habían logrado salir del capullo por la confianza que nos transmitía él. Sus brazos estaban heridos, pues había intentado romper mi capullo con sus garras…

-¡Wow!- el niño se sentía increíble, mientras miraba asombrado a su nee-chan.

_"Yo… yo… ¿fui el motivo por el cual Kagome y los demás no se rindieron? .¿es eso posible? Pero… pero-" _

-¡Ahora una canción!- Sota pedía con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana

-Bien…- suspiró Kagome con un sonrojo, agradeciendo que gracias a la luna nueva, Inuyasha no podría oírla, ya que (la muy ingenua pensaba) estaba en su habitación. Así, entonó una canción para Sota.

_"Su voz es… hermosa"_ Oír a Kagome cantar fue mucho para Inuyasha, el recuerdo de su madre caló en él, y sin saber lo que hacía, en un impulso humano de los que tanto abundan, y de los que tanto odia, se acercó a la cama de Sota para oír la canción.

**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente **

**A mi corazón tiene encantado. **

**Ven toma mi mano **

**Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad **

**En el instante en que te volví a encontrar, **

**Mi mente trajo a mí, un lugar **

**Que de niño fue tan hermoso para mí. **

**Ven, quiero saber, **

**Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar **

**Si me das tu mano te llevaré **

**Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. **

**Tal vez sigas pensando en él, **

**No puedo yo saberlo, pero sé que entiendo **

**Que amor necesitas tú **

**Y el valor para pelear-- **

-¿Kagome…?

Cuando oyó la voz de Inuyasha detrás de sí, Kagome se cayó al mero estilo anime… xD

-¿Inu..inu..yasha…?- Kagome no coordinaba las palabras, pero entonces vio su cara. Había una infinita tristeza. Sus ojos brillaban. Espera… ¿Acaso... estaban humedeciéndose…?

Cuando Inuyasha vio que Kagome se había percatado de sus ojos, volteó la cabeza soltando un "feh", se paró y salió directito al cuarto de Kagome, agradeciendo que ella no pudiera percibir el débil olor a sal.

Kagome sólo le dio un beso en la frente a Sota y fue tras Inuyasha. Le dolía verlo así, y no tenía idea de que pasaba. En cuanto entró a la habitación, lo vio.

-¿Te duele mucho el brazo?- intentó Kagome, intrigada por saber que había pasado.

-¡Keh! Esto no es nada, tan sólo un rasguño… -Inuyasha le hablaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en su típica pose, con su típico tono altanero, pero… como humano no era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones.

…

-¿Podrías… cantar_me_ una canción?- Inuyasha pidió con la voz amable, interrumpiendo de pronto el silencio que se había formado. Kagome sólo abrió enorme sus ojos. _"oh rayos... ¿cuándo aprenderás, pedazo de idiota! Primero fue aquello de 'Kagome, hueles bien' ¡y ahora esto! Ella no necesitaba saber que su aroma es agradable, y no necesita saber que…" _

_-_¿Nani? - parpadeó incrédula - Inuyasha… ¿estás bien?

-Es sólo que no oigo una canción desde que okaa-san murió – volteó tan solo un poco su cabeza y ella pudo ver su perfil… no lo había visto tan triste desde que Naraku "mató" a Kikyo.

_La burra al trigo ¿verdad! Aggg! Si ella no necesitaba saber--"_ Los pensamientos de Inuyasha fueron interrumpidos por una Kagome que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Ahora fue Inuyasha quien puso los ojos como platos.

-Sabes…- Kagome se paró y tomó una guitarra que estaba en una esquina de su habitación- yo no he tocado esto desde que papá murió.

- ¿qué es eso, Kagome?

-Es una guitarra

Antes de darle chance a nada, dijo, en un casi susurro:

- Esta canción es muy importante para mí, porque papá la cantaba… _"Y porque representa mi peor temor, claro que la canta un hombre, pero no quiero ni pensar en ese día… " _

Inuyasha sólo se volteó totalmente. Su orgullo dejado hasta el amanecer, dispuesto a escuchar una buena melodía, en honor a los viejos tiempos… además, Kagome le había hecho también una confesión ¿no? confesar el dolor de haber perdido a alguien no era fácil, y él sabía eso de primera mano.

**Reloj no marques las horas **

_"Ajá, claro… ¿Qué rayos es un reloj? ….mmm, Kagome canta bien" _

**Porque voy a enloquecer **

_"¿Enloquecer?…¿Pues que hace o qué?" _

**Ella se irá para siempre **

_"¿Kagome?…¿Irse?… para... para siempre... ¡NO! ... ¡no! yo.. yo--"_

**Cuando amanezca otra vez **

_"¿Hasta el amanecer… ¿por qué? Ella dijo que se quedaría, no puede..." _

**No más nos queda esta noche **

_"Esta noche… sólo esta noche…" _

**Para vivir nuestro amor **

_"¿Amor? Espera… yo… ¿la amo?. O///O" _

**Y tu tic-tac me recuerda **

_"¿Tic-tac?" No lo sé, pero sí me acuerdo de lo que era estar sin ella… _

**Mi irremediable dolor **

_"Dolor… sí, sería doloroso perderla. O.O QUE ¡¡¡NO!!! es decir… errr… ¡Keh!"_

**Reloj detén tu camino **

_"¿Eso de qué me sirve si se va, eh? En ese caso mejor destruyo el pozo..." _

**Porque mi vida se apaga **

_"¿Apagarse…? No, no quiero estar solo otra vez… ya no…" _

**Ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser **

_"Sí… su sonrisa me ilumina…. Queeee? NO!... bueno… ejem… ¿un poco?" _

**Yo sin su amor no soy nada **

_"Nada... sin su sonrisa, su apoyo, sin su... amor... yo... yo no soy nada... ¡me ha hecho un inútil, feh!!!... y sin embargo... me agrada..."_

**Detén el tiempo en tus manos **

_"¿Es posible?... detener el tiempo, retener su ida..." _

**Haz esta noche perpetua **

_"¿Ese tipo de noches serán perpetuas… O///O ¡NO!... o.. ¿quizá? Agg.." _

**Para que nunca se aparte de mí **

_"No… yo… no quiero que se valla" _

**Para que nunca amanezca**

_"Si el amanecer es su partida, creo que me quedo como humano.. O///O… ¿pero en qué disparates estoy pensando?" _

Kagome había terminado la canción con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y vio a un Inuyasha que la miraba con reproche. ¿Es que no le había gustado…? _"Agg… hombres… ¡quién los entiende!... ¡Primero quiere que le cante una canción y ahora se ofende!!" _estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando oyó que la voz de Inuyasha le hablaba con reproche.

-Con que te irás al amanecer ¿eh? Quiero saber una buena razón. Además, sabes que tenemos fragmentos por recoger y--

- Ô.o ¡Inuyasha, quién dijo que me iría!

- ¡Lo acabas de cantar!

Kagome parpadeó levemente antes de caerse de nuevo al etilo animé. Las canciones que Inuyasha había oído de cachorro eran improvisadas por su madre, y además, todas ellas eran situaciones verídicas, muchas veces acerca de Inu-no-taisho.

-¡Eres una tonta Kagome! ... ¿Qué no ves que te extraño mucho como para --_"rayos, rayos, rayos… ¡OTRA VEZ! Ella tampoco necesitaba saberlo _(**n/a: **¿tú que sabes?) _…. Odio los malditos impulsos humanos…" _

-O///O… En realidad…tú... ¿me extrañas…?

-¡Keh!

-¿Y si no volviera nunca mas?

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, tonta!

-…

-…

-¿Por qué creíste que me iba a ir? Era sólo una canción…

-….

-¿Inuyasha….?

-¡keh!

-¡Inuyasha! –Kagome lo sacudió fuerte.

Bien, todos saben que con un material voluble, siempre hay riesgo de explosiones… ¡imagínate con un hanyou voluble!

- ¡Ya basta! -agarró a Kagome por los hombros y la sacudió, sin poder evitar ser un poco brusco -¡Las canciones de mi madre sí era verídicas ¿contenta!

-¿Sobre que te cantaba, Inu?- preguntó curiosa Kagome, después de un momento de silencio incómodo...

-Mi padre- su voz era fría, bastante para ser humano

-Oh

…

-¿Y... cuándo te cantaba ella?

-A la hora de dormir

Kagome vio su cara y no pudo evitarlo. Lo abrazó.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Debió ser terrible…- comentó Kagome ignorando su comentario

-¿nani?

-perderla- especificó Kagome. El hanyou sólo bajó la cabeza. No era tan fácil esconder sus emociones así como así, siendo un humano.

-Mucho- admitió con tristeza no contenida.

Kagome se sintió mal por esa mirada.

-Es hora de dormir… -ella dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿ehh…?

Y así, desprevenido como estaba, lo jaló de los hombros y lo colocó en su regazo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- calló cualquier reclamo con esto. El hanyou estaba sorprendido.

-Bien… - no pudo evitar recordar cuando su madre le curó la herida de la frente mientras él estaba en su regazo. Era cierto. Sentía un calor hermoso, pero tan distinto al de su madre. Tan distinto al de Kikyo, incluso. Su aroma llenó sus humanas fosas nasales. Era exquisito olerla. Un gesto de asombro se asomó por su cara… ¿amaba a Kagome? Su mente recorrió la canción recién entonada, y la angustia de perderla. La quería, sí, pero…

-¿Inuyasha, que pasa? .¿por qué esa expresión?

-… - Bien. Lo sabía. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Inuyasha…?

-…

-¿Inuyasha….? Ah, me rindo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, e Inuyasha se alzó sólo un poco para ver su expresión… sus ojos estaba cerrados, y no podía creer que pudiera captar ese hermoso aroma siendo humano. Era como la primera luna nueva. Su nariz chata, sus mejillas… sus labios que exhalaban un suspiro. Ah… benditos impulsos humanos. La besó. Así, sin más. Sin dudas. Sin miedos. Sin porqués. Simplemente, la besó.

Kagome dio un suspiro, al parecer, no le iba a sacar nada. Y mientras su mente vagaba, recibió algo tímido, dulce y cálido en sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados, besándola. _"¿Creerá que soy Kikyo?"_

De pronto escuchó un susurro de Inuyasha que seguía besándola sin ser correspondido. "Kagome". Esa simple palabra le bastó –como bien sabía él- para regresar el beso.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. Él siempre odió las noches de luna nueva. Su soledad. Sus impulsos. Sus emociones. Su vulnerabilidad. Ahora, todo aquello que odiaba era lo más increíble. Ese calor en su pecho no lo sustituiría por nada. ¿Qué importaba sentirse vulnerable? Con Kagome siempre era igual. Era su fortaleza y su debilidad. Se sentía protector y protegido, tal como se lo había dicho su madre. ¿Y qué? Él había estado muy solo, con ella, tenía una oportunidad de olvidar todo, de ser feliz. Él la amaría siempre, no había duda alguna…

Mentira.

Sí había una duda.

Kikyo.

Se separó lentamente. Sabía que tendrá que dar explicaciones.

-Inuyasha… ¿qué significó eso?

-Que te amo- _"keh!... hablando de impulsos humanos…" -_Sus palabras fueron dichas con una suave rudeza, un orgullo mal escondido, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-¿y… Kiky- -

En ese instante, esa micra de segundo, lo comprendió. Nunca había amado a Kikyo. El afecto que sentía por ser la primera mujer que le habló (sin contar a su madre) y la soledad de ambos fueron el detonante de algo que tarde o temprano hubiera explotado, con o sin Naraku; ya que con Kikyo, él nunca sintió ese "calor especial", tampoco pudo ser él mismo. Se sentía protector, pero contadas veces se sintió protegido. No podía mostrar su lado "salvaje, libre, youkai" por miedo al inminente rechazo. Sin duda, el error de ambos es que siempre conservaron la mascara de su mejor faceta. Aunque se convirtiese en humano, eso no cambiaría; aún cuando sintieron ese cariño, quizá nunca hubo amor. Y aún si lo hubiera habido, ahora estaba con Kagome, y no pedía nada más en el mundo. Y así, sin más, se lo dijo.

Una vez aclarado el ausnto de Kikyo, Kagome lo empujó a la cama y él la miró con un brillo que Kagome nunca había visto en sus metálicos ojos. Era deseo. Pero no era el tipo de deseo que había leído en las novelas, donde imaginaba sus ojos ámbar oscuerecidos en un dorado intenso, vibrante. No. En sus ojos brilló de nuevo: aquel deseo en vez de oscurecer sus ojos más bien los hacía parecer hechos de miel transparente, donde casi dejaba traslúcido el anhelo de su vida... y fue entonces cuando Kagome entendió. Era el deseo de ser amado. Deseo de pertenecer a un lugar. Deseo de pertenecer a alguien… deseo de _pertenecerle. _El simple pensamiento le quitó el aliento, por eso, cuando intentó besarla, ella lo abrazó, sabiéndo que le había dejado su corazón expuesto. Y que él lo había hecho a porpósito, pues sabía que ella no lo lastimaría.

A pesar de su suerte, él se controló, sabía que tenía que tratar las cosas con tacto, sabía que no podía llegar la primera noche diciéndole "¡hey! Te amo, pasemos la noche". Sobretodo, sabía que Kagome no dudaba de él, y eso era mas prueba que nada. Un poco de tiempo no hace daño, y después de todo, ambos habían aclarado todo lo que había que aclarar. Así que cuándo ella se recostoen la cama y lo atrajo, él la miró a los ojos.

-Vamos- le dio un beso travieso y con una sonrisa le dijo –después de todo, es hora de dormir…

Ella se recostó en su pecho, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, después murmuró un "te amo". Él, simplemente le respondió con un suave beso, la observó embobado, y después, cuando ella hubo dormido, él le siguió. Nunca había dormido como humano desde la muerte de su madre, salvo la primera luna nueva con Kagome... siempre Kagome, pensó. Y por primera vez se sintió protegido, y a la vez protegió a su amada. No tuvo que ocultarse detrás de su prepotencia, su arrogancia y su rudeza… Por primera vez, se sintió libre y feliz de amar y ser correspondido. Y sin dudar, pensó que todo su pasado bien merecía la pena, si sólo fuera por llegar a este momento.

Así fue como la mañana agarró a un hanyou y una miko moderna disfrutando la simple compañía, en brazos de Morfeo.

**FIN**

* * *

Ah… que dicen gente bonita… aquí haciendo mi primer fic. ¡Un one-shoot que terminó siendo un songfic! Espero que lo disfruten. La primera canción que presenté es uno de mis soundtracks preferidos de DB, la segunda es una canción llamada "Reloj", que espero hayan disfrutado; tiene muchos intérpretes. n.n 

¡Ah! y, por favor… Un review para mejorar lo que hay que mejorar y seguir animándome jejeje. ¡¡Gracias a todos!!

¡¡Airó!!


End file.
